Etre un horcruxe
by Bella Black 2b
Summary: Alors il n'était qu'un objet. Un être inanimé qui s'était caché derrière tant de personnes, les laissant mourir pour lui.


Etre un horcruxe

Comme vous le remarquerez peut-être, à la fin et celle de Harry (- Non, vous ne vous êtes pas trompé.) sont celles de JKR.

* * *

**Etre un horcruxe**

**- - -**

J'ai retiré la tête de la pensine. J'étais un horcruxe. Dumbledore le savait. Dumbledore le savait et ne m'avait jamais rien dit. Dumbledore m'avait trahi, encore une fois.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que j'ai réalisé que je n'avais jamais été rien d'autre qu'un objet. Un être inanimé qui s'était caché derrière tant de personnes, les laissant mourir pour lui. Papa, maman, Cédric, Sirius... Est-ce qu'ils auraient vécu sans moi ? Je me souvins alors d'une conversation que j'avais entendue dans un couloir de l'Ecole.

_- Cho, tu crois que je vais y arriver ?_

_- Bien sûr, Cédric._

_- Cho, j'ai peur. Je ne sais plus ce qui m'attends... Ce qui nous attend, à Potter et moi._

_- Je sais Cédric, mais c'est bientôt fini._

_- Non Cho, ça ne finit jamais. Il n'y a pas que quatre concurrents qui se disputent la Coupe, il y a des centaines d'élèves derrière eux, et... Cho, si je n'avais pas réussi à te sortir de ce lac, la dernière fois, qu'est-ce qui se serait passé ?_

_- Je..._

_- Si Potter n'avait pas remonté la soeur de Fleur, serait-elle encore en bas ? Nous ne sommes pas que quatre à risquer notre vie dans ce tournoi. La dernière fois, nous étions huit._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, Cédric. Tu réussiras la prochaine épreuve, et je serais là à t'attendre à la sortie._

Cédric, il était pourtant si simple de te laisser la vie. Pourquoi t'ai-je dit d'attraper la coupe avec moi ? Pourtant ne me suis-je pas mis devant toi au moment où Pettigrow a lancé le sort impardonnable sur toi ? Et surtout... pourquoi n'ai-je pas arrêté Pettigrow quand j'en ai eu l'occasion, en troisième année ? Tous mes gestes ont entraîné ta mort.

_- Tu sais Harry, il ne faut pas te faire du souci pour moi. J'ai déjà mon étoile qui m'attend, là-haut._

Sirius avait montré du doigt un point scintillant dans le ciel.

_- Tu sais qu'il y a une étoile qui s'appelle Sirius, là-bas ? Quand j'étais petit ma mère me disait qu'elle veillerait toujours sur moi._

L'homme aux traits durcis par le temps eut un sourire qui apaisa son visage.

_- C'était avant qu'elle ne devienne la femme que tu connais, celle de la toile, bien sûr. Mais tu sais Harry, je me suis toujours dit qu'elle avait raison. Si quelqu'un avait baptisé une étoile par mon nom, c'est qu'il ne pouvait rien m'arriver. Si cependant, un jour..._

_- Il ne t'arrivera jamais rien. Je te jure que je ferais tout pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien, Sirius._

_- Je sais, Harry, je sais. Mais si un jour il m'arrivait quelque chose, je veux que tu saches que je veillerais toujours sur toi, moi aussi. Tu auras ton étoile, Harry. Je te laisserai une petite place._

Sirius, pourquoi ai-je été assez faible pour te faire approcher ? Tu venais me sauver, Sirius. Je t'ai offert la mort. Rogue avait toujours eut raison. Si j'avais mieux appris l'occlumancie, Voldemort n'aurait jamais pénétré mon esprit. Ou plutôt... notre esprit n'aurait jamais été rassemblé. Et tu serais toujours là, à côté de moi, peut-être... C'est ma baguette qui a tué les maraudeurs un à un.

Et toi, maman. Tu t'es jetée devant moi, mais en valais-je la peine ? Regarde, je ne suis qu'un pantin inanimé sans toi.

Un objet. Rien qu'un objet. Un objet qu'on a trimballé de mains en mains, un objet dont tous les propriétaires sont morts un à un. A cause de lui. Un objet qui ne sera jamais aimé, car son véritable propriétaire est un monstre. Moi qui me croyais libre d'user ma vie à ma façon, je ne pensais pas que je lui lèguerais un jour ce pouvoir. A lui.

Je me suis regardé dans la vitre qui entourait la pensine. Je tremblais de dégoût. Mon corps, mon âme me répugnaient. Ma main, ma jambe, mes yeux étaient ceux de Voldemort. J'avais sali Ginny avec les lèvres du mage noir. Je l'avais embrassée, je l'avais serrée dans mes bras tant de fois.

_- Harry, promets-moi de revenir. Promets-moi de revenir vivant._

Ses cheveux roux volaient dans tous les sens autour d'elle et elle semblait se retenir de pleurer.

_- Je te le promets, Ginny._

Elle avait cligné des yeux et quelques larmes étaient tombées de ses cils. Elle avait refusé que je les efface.

_- Harry, est-ce que tu m'aimes?_

_- Je t'aime, Ginny._

_- Alors embrasse-moi..._

J'avais souri de mes lèvres ensorcelées, ces lèvres qui avaient tant de fois prononcé les deux mots qui avaient suffi à tuer des milliers d'hommes. Des hommes dont aujourd'hui je peux sentir le souffle sur ma joue, dont je peux distinguer la lumière des yeux. Un peu comme s'ils m'avaient toujours suivis, discrètement, me voilant la vraie lumière du soleil. Je me suis demandé si à cet instant ma Ginny avait pu sentir le goût du sang dans ma bouche.

_- Je savais que tu reviendrais, Harry. Je savais aussi que tu descendrais dans la chambre des secrets. Mais comment aurais-je pu t'arrêter ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, professeur._

Les yeux soucieux de Dumbledore me fixaient de derrière ses lunettes en forme de lune.

_- Tu as bien fait, Harry. Mais promets-moi qu'à l'avenir tu réfléchiras à deux fois avant de te lancer dans des choses si périlleuses._

Je savais que je ne tiendrais pas cette promesse, alors je m'étais tu.

_- Harry, pour des milliers de personnes tu représentes l'espoir. Des milliers de personnes s'appuient sur tes épaules pour surmonter cette impasse. Il faut que tu en sois conscient. Tu es le survivant, Harry. Celui qui vaincra Voldemort, et le survivant n'a pas le droit à l'erreur._

Pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il tant manigancé pour me garder en vie ? Ne valait-il pas mieux que je meurs au plus vite après tout ? Comme on efface un microbe.

Voldemort m'avait légué une partie de sa vie, un morceau que je gardais précieusement depuis tant d'années. Ce que je ne savais pas c'est qu'à chacune de mes victoires contre la mort, je le sauvais lui-même. Je sauvais cette enfance, cette adolescente ou cet adulte qu'il avait caché en moi. Quelle partie de sa vie étais-je réellement ? Au fond de moi c'est comme si je savais que j'étais la pire. Celle juste avant ma transformation, celle à son apogée.

_- Avada Kedevra._

Ces mots qu'il avait prononcés face à Lily Potter ce soir de 31 octobre, ces mots aux reflets verts. C'est un peu comme si je les avais prononcés moi. Je gardais en moi la mort de mes parents, pendant tellement d'années, sans en être conscient. Ce rire que j'entendais dans mes cauchemars, c'était le mien. Ce rire qui précédait toujours le cri d'agonie de ma mère.

J'étais souillé.

_- Harry ! Harry, tu es là. J'ai eu tellement peur. Parle-moi, Harry, j'ai eu si peur._

Hermione était penchée sur moi, écartant soigneusement les mèches folles de mes yeux. Ron se tenait à ses côtés, les mains qui se tortillaient nerveusement.

_- Désolé, Harry. C'était Maugrey, on aurait dû le remarquer... Ne nous quitte plus jamais, Harry._

A ce moment, devant mes meilleurs amis, la voix de Lord Voldemort avait franchi mes lèvres. Et ils ne s'en étaient pas aperçu. Quelques heures auparavant, dans ce cimetière où m'avait amené la coupe de feu, face à cet homme en noir, je venais d'échapper à moi-même. Depuis dix-sept ans j'avais peur de mon ombre.

Je me suis alors relevé et j'ai posé la cape d'invisibilité sur ma tête. J'ai descendu les escaliers du directeur, escorté par son phénix en or. Puis je suis sorti dans le parc, sans regarder autour de moi. Pour ne pas voir le nombre de personnes que j'avais massacrées. J'ai serré très fort la pierre de résurrection dans ma main, surtout au moment où j'ai aperçu Ginny à quelques pas de moi. Elle avait regardé dans ma direction puis s'en était allée, elle avait peut-être vu le monstre qui lui tendait les bras.

Alors j'ai pensé à mes parents, à Sirius, à Remus. Les seuls qui ne m'auraient pas jugé. Les seuls qui ne m'auraient pas rejeté malgré tout. Et ils sont apparus, et ils m'ont escorté. Ils étaient fiers de moi. Sirius m'avait fait une place dans son étoile, à ses côtés. On partagerait notre constellation avec papa et maman. Je me sentais mal d'être si bien avec eux, d'être si bien avec les gens que j'avais moi-même assassinés.

Puis je suis arrivé face à moi-même, face à mon futur et face à mon passé.

- Je pensais qu'il viendrait, dit une voix claire et aigue. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se montre. Il semble que je me sois... trompé.

Alors j'ai lâché la pierre pour faire disparaître maman, pour qu'elle ne voie pas ma défaite. Et la cape a glissé de mes épaules.

- Non, vous ne vous êtes pas trompé.

Le vieux Dumbledore avait bien trouvé. C'est exactement ce qu'il fallait me dire pour que j'arrive à m'en aller. Après tout si je pars, c'est pour le bien de tous. Pour ma Ginny. Et pour les autres. Voldemort a souri. Ses yeux rouges brillaient. Ses lèvres ont bougé et il y a eu un éclair de lumière verte. La seule chose qu'il ne sait pas c'est qu'en me tuant il se suicide un peu plus lui-même. Alors j'ai une consolation.

Et j'allais enfin habiter chez Sirius. J'en avais toujours rêvé.

Mais il y a eu cette gare, puis il y a eu ce froid, et il y a eu cette voix.

- Toi, dit Voldemort. Va regarder de plus près. Dis-moi s'il est mort.

Narcissa Malefoy a tâté mon pouls. Ses longs cheveux blonds caressaient mon visage. Elle aurait pu me dénoncer à tout instant, mais je n'avais plus peur. J'en avais déjà trop vu.

_Ce n'est pas la vie qui forge un homme, c'est la mort._


End file.
